1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to memories and more specifically to voltage regulators for memories with leakage current voltage control.
2. Description of the Related Art
Memories are utilized by data information systems for storing information that can be retrieved for later use. Examples of memories include caches, computer memories, and stand alone memories. Voltage regulators may be used to regulate a voltage provided to a memory.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates identical items unless otherwise noted. The Figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.